Dead Love
by Friends and Love
Summary: Well the story was definately inspired by Silver Kiss but none of the charactars names are the same. Anyways the story has some sexual stuff in it. Nothing is big detail though. So if that dosen't bother you read on and plz review.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Love

_God, this cold feels so good_, thought Zack as he stepped around the corner. There hasn't been a night like this in a long time. He made his way down the street toward the house where the "party" was supposed to be tonight.

_Brick two story house with the wooden door_, he thought to himself, _second on the left_. _Ah, there it is. How nice he thought. This persons parents must be gone for the week-end. _He wondered if she would be there. He had heard her tell her friend she would be, but that had been three nights ago and so many things could have happened since then.A small smile came across his young face that resembled his supposed age, (though he was much older than thought).

He made his way through some people standing outside the house and got up to the door. The place was packed. Which was a good sign. Since he would have to do this tonight or give up trying. He had went to long without any food and was starting to grow weak. He had chosen her weeks ago, but this was the first chance he had had to make a move.

He opened the door and was overcome by the loud music and voices. All he could see was people. People sitting, people dancing, people kissing, and people that had had a little to much to drink being lead upstairs.

Zack looked around the room and saw an empty seat and then sat down. He scanned the room to see if she was there. As far as he could tell she wasn't.

The blonde who was her friend was there. He looked again for the girl, but still he didn't see her. And he was suddenly over whelmed by his need to feed. He felt his fangs cut through his gums. He supposed her friend would have to work since she had not came. He was disappointed though. He had really wanted her.

He got up and started toward the blonde. She immediately noticed him. He smiled and she smiled back. He pushed his silvery hair away from his face so that she could see his gray blue eyes. That was the key. A vampires eyes were what they used to entrance their victims. But some vampires preferred to use only their looks. They were also full of themselves though. He decided to use his eyes on this one. Usually though he had to admit he was full of himself. And as she looked into his eyes she was overcome by the need his eyes possessed. _This is good,_ he thought,_ she will-…._

Just then his trance broke and his attention shifted as a green eyed, brunette in jeans and a black tank top walked up beside the blonde. She looked uncomfortable. It was very clear that she wasn't use to parties. The blondes attention shifted to the girl as well. She smiled big and hugged the other girl. The brunette smiled then.

It was her. The girl he had came for in the first place. She looked beautiful. He didn't know why he wanted her so bad. But he did. Good or bad thing he didn't care. He just wanted her.

The blonde said something and then they both looked in his direction.

He walked up to them and was stunned when he smelt a tangy mix of roses an coconut coming from the brunette. He could remember how when he was younger his mother had smelt like that. _She's pretty. _He thought. _She has nice eyes and a good smile. No wonder I picked her. I have good taste that's all._

The blond must have noticed his attention shift because she grinned bigger yet and shoved the other girl forward.

"Hey I'm Alley and this is my friend Liria," she stated.

"Hi," he said smoothly, "I'm Zack."

The girl looked back at her friend with panic and worry in her eyes.

"Liria is very shy, but she wants to dance with you if that would be okay?" said Alley pushing Liria a little closer.

"Well," he started "I'm not much of a dancer when it comes to music like this, but if you would like to come an talk with me then that would be great."

Liria smiled a little and looked up at him. Looking him over. Starting first with his almost white blonde hair, then his light pink lips, an then to his small but fit body.

"Why?" so she speaks he thought. This was the first time he had really heard her voice. She always seemed shy and kept to herself when he had watched her.

"Why what?" he replied.

"Why should I go and talk to you when there are at least 20 other guys here just like you that I could go and "talk" to?" How cute he thought. A smart ass. She isn't shy at all. He was stunned. This was and unexpected twist to his infatuation.

"Well….because I can promise you," he leaned up and whispered this in her ear, "that there are no other guys here like me." He leaned back. Then returned to his normal voice. " And because I really do just want to talk."

"……….Okay, but only until I lose interest in what you have to say."

_How easily these girls give their trust up. And to a total stranger. He hadn't even used his stare on her. Priceless._

"And if I keep your interest?"

"Then I guess we are in for a long talk." She smiled. Then, whispered to her friend what looked like "I'll call you later." Her friend smiled.

"Where to Romeo?" She teased.

"Well how about we step outside. This music is killing me."

"Alright, I'm not all that fond of Nelly myself."

They went outside and started walking.

"So how old are you Zack?" asked Liria.

"By my looks I am 18 but," he said as if joking, "by my mind somewhere around 150. I lose track sometimes. And you?"

"I am 18 by my looks and by my thoughts." She laughed. And he couldn't help but think about how he missed laughing like that. He never really laughed anymore though. Life was too serious and never brought an occasion. "And by your actions I am going to guess that you're not from around here?"

"Well I am for now."

"But where are you from originally?"

"I was born in Germany, but right after I was born mother joined her parents in America. She was very young when she had me and my father wasn't a part of our lives, well my life, until I was a little older and mother had passed on. So, my grandparents were a big part of my life. And from your accent I am going to assume that you are from here."

"Yep. Born and raised in Grundy, Virginia. Never been anywhere else an probably will probably never will be." He looked at her for a moment. What a good choice he had made.

He always choose girls with brains. Ever sense the one blood cheerleader from New York. Even her blood was dense.

They walked in silence for a minute. He watched her movements. So much more graceful then the other ones he had chosen. Her straight brown hair fell in her face and he watched her tuck it behind her ear.

"So why where you at that party?"

"Alley begged me to go with her. And you?"

"I was looking for something….someone maybe."

She stopped and looked at him. For a moment he didn't know what she was going to do. He couldn't tell if she was going to run or if she was just thinking about what she would say. No matter though because, she started to move and stumbled.

He reach out just in time to grab her. Then pulled her up to him. And then for no reason at all he kissed her and for a second she kissed him and his lips were warmed by hers. And he realized that he hadn't kissed anyone in a long time and that he had forgotten how much he had liked it. Then they both pulled away and he saw her blush and he knew that if he had had warm blood running through his veins that if he had had living blood in his veins that he would have blushed too, but not because of shyness, because he was certainly not shy. Just because he shouldn't have kissed her. It wasn't allowed because it brought emotion. And then he would never blush.

And if he intended to have that blood then he would need to make his move now. He stepped closer to her and pulled her up to him. She looked stunned and confused and unsure if she wanted whatever he was about to do.

He moved his head toward her neck and felt his teeth grow into fangs. Then just as he was about to bite her, he paused. He smelt the tangy mix of roses and coconuts again and then moved in and simply kissed her neck. But for something so simple it was so hard to be so close to her and not do what he had been wanting to all night.

She looked up at him an looked in his eyes for a minute. Then she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

She was so warm and sweet. He had never done this before. He had never kissed one of his victims and he had certainly never passed up a chance to bite one.

They stood there for a long time. Just kissing. Then they sat down on the grass.

"So did you ever find it?" she asked not looking at him but at the stars. She laid down on the ground closing her eyes and taking deep breaths of the fresh air. And as he looked at her he realized that she wasn't too tall or short, too skinny or too fat, too nosey or too shy, he realized that he may wait a while before he bit her. Just to see if she was as perfect as she made herself seem to be. Or maybe just as perfect as he thought she was.

"Yes. I think I might have found the very thing."

They laid together in the grass for what seemed like years, but the best years that he could think of. And then all too soon it was too late and she had to go, but he walked her home. And before she went in the door she turned and kissed him lightly on the check.

"You should come around sometime."

"Maybe I will." He smiled at her. Then as she went in the door he missed her. He waited a minute then walked around the yard of the house. He stopped when he got to the window with the light on. Her room. He looked in from a safe distance being careful not to let her see him. And from there he watched her. He watched her change her clothes, then slide under the covers and at last when she turned out the light. He left not because he wanted to but because he needed to feed and soon if he wanted to live to see another moon, because soon the sun would be coming up.

He walked down the street were the party had been. There were a few people leaving. One girl particular was evidently to drunk to drive and asked if she could leave her car there until morning. The hostess said yes and the girl started walking. He quickened his pace a bit until he was close enough for her to hear him say "Great party huh."

The drunken girl stumbled and then turned to look at the handsome boy that stood behide her.

"Yeah."

"Walking alone?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah," she said flashing him a flirty smile.

"Good," he said revealing his fangs. The girl started to scream but he had covered her mouth a moment before she could. He sank his teeth into her soft flesh and drank hungrily. She feel limb in his arms as he drank almost all but not quite all of her blood. He laid her on the sidewalk carefully and healed the puncture wounds on her neck and then was gone.

The next night Zack woke up thinking of Liria. So he decided to pay her a visit. He got ready then went to her window. She was laying on her bed reading a book. He tapped on the window. An she looked up immediately. She smiled when she saw it was him. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey."

"So are you going to come in."

"Depends….am I invited."

"Of course."

He lifted himself into the window. And then stepped into her room. It smelt like her.

She walked over an turned off the light.

"Why did you do that?"

"So that my parents wouldn't come in."

She sat down on the bed an then motioned for him to come an sit with her. He smiled at her and sat down. They talked and before they knew it they were both laying on the bed looking at each other. He kissed her. And then she was on top of him, then he was unbuttoning her shirt and she was unbuttoning his pants. Then their was a noise and she pushed him onto the floor an laid down and pretended to sleep.

A woman opened the door and glanced in at her. He knew that must be her mother. He could barely remember his mother. Since he hadn't had one in so long. He remembered little things. Like the way she smelt and her laugh and how he always felt so safe around her. How nice it would be to feel safe again. Then the noise of the woman closing the door quietly as she could snapped him out of his daze. And when her footsteps were out of his hearing range he spoke.

"Maybe I should leave now."

"Maybe but I wish you didn't have to. I don't know what it is about you but there is something Zack. Something great. Different. Wonderful. Something that I have never known before."

He got up and kissed he on the head.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good-night Zack."

He crawled out the window and then closed it. He looked at Liria laying on the bed. _What am I going to do?_

He was walking down the street to his home -if that is what you would call it. Then he realized what day it was. Tonight was a full moon. He dreaded this and he was going to be late too. He went to the bus stop. And got on his usual bus to old town of Grundy . It was full of abandoned buildings. It was perfect for the Azmeca. That was his coven. His brethren. He went to the old movie theater and knocked three times on the door. It opened and Alex answered.

"Hey Zack," she said. "You're late. Leo is going to be mad."

"Let him be. He cant harm me anyways."

"Don't get cocky Zack just because you're different doesn't make you special."

"Oh doesn't it. Because the last time I checked…..it did."

"You're a real ass you know that Zack?"

"Yeah….that's what people keep telling me."

He stepped into the room. It was an old cinema. He liked this place. It made him feel like he was going to an opera or something.

"You're late Zack," said Leo in his deep powerful voice.

"I apologize I got caught up in some business."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." He looked around the room. Everyone was here. Allan, Alex (they were twins, and though they looked 10 but they were actually 60 years old), Craig-who looked 30 but was 200, and Ellen- who looked mid-twenties but was 179. Craig and Élan where sort of like care takes to the younger ones such as the twins and himself. Besides Leo- who was nearly 300- they were oldest. Then came himself and Allan and Alex.

"As I am sure you are all already aware. This town is small and we can not stay much longer. A month at most if we all keep our promise of one person if we must kill and to make sure we cover our tracks." Leo demanded attention when he spoke. A quality Zack admired. He always paid close attention to Leo because he was to one day become leader. Since he was the only other true Azmeca. "And I was wondering were you all might like to go next. Any suggestions? Elders? Twins? Zack?"  
"Actually," started Alex, "me and Alex have been talking about it and we want to go somewhere where the nights are warmer. Is it not bad enough that we are deprived of the sun but must we also be refused the occasional warmth of summer nights?"

"You have a point Alex are there any objections to her request?" asked Leo.

"Well I for one like cold nights and as if the warmth would help us. Those who are never really alive are never really warm." He said this with a not caring kind of voice. He knew it would bother Alex that he objected.

"Why don't you shut up Zack? What the hell it wrong with you anyways? Why the sudden attitude? Last victim finally get to you? I always knew you were to soft to be a real vampire anyways."

"Silence." roared Leo. "I will not stand for this nonsense in my presence. And Alex if you have not forgotten Zack was the one who brought you and your brother into our safe arms after you were found out in Salem? Show respect. And that goes for you too Zack. But if there are no more rude comments to be made then let us continue. So who has killed?"

Alex raised her had first.

"When?" ask Leo.

" Two nights ago. A little boy of 10. He wasn't a difficult kill.

As the weeks continued that was how it went. He would visit her and just as they would get to close he would leave.

Then one night he came to her window and asked her to come with him. She agreed. Eager to see his surprise.

She slipped out her window quietly. She looked beautiful that night. She had on a white silk nightgown. When she came into the night air she shivered. He gave her his jacket to wear. At first she said no because he was always so cold, but after a few minutes she accepted.

He took her to wear he lived. A n abandoned warehouse a few streets down. At first she was saddened by it but he explained that she would like his room and that he wasn't sad about it so she shouldn't be. He took her in though a window that had a loose board. They stepped into a dusty room with lots of boxes. She hugged up to him tighter and he wrapped his arm around her an lead her to a door. When he opened the door she squeezed him in a joyful hug. The room was full of candles and roses and there was a mattress in the middle of the room with white silky sheets.

"Surprise." He barely whispered in her ear.

"It's beautiful." She started to kiss him but he pushed her away a little but kept her close enough to hold her.

"I love you Liria. And I want you to know the truth about me. And I want you to accept it though I already know that you will either think I am crazy or actually believe me and then be afraid of me. And I don't want you to think I am crazy an I really don't want you to be afraid of me. I just want you to accept me. And love me anyways. Will you do that for me Liria?" She shook her head yes but he could tell she was already afraid. Afraid of what he was going to say but her fears would be nothing when compared to the truth. But he continued. "Liria….I'm a vampire." At first she smiled then just as she started to laugh he showed her his fangs as proof of his statement. Her smile vanished and tears formed in her eyes and before she could he covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. "Please don't. Don't be afraid."

She fell to the floor sobbing and he knelt down beside her. He picked her up and then laid her down on the mattress. He laid beside her and held her. And did his best to calm her.

When she could speak again she said "I love you Zack." He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him and looked in his eyes. "So can you never die?"

"I haven't in 150 years."

"But I will an I couldn't live like that. Watch myself get old with someone who would never age a day."

"You don't have to."

"And……I don't want to… I don't want to be without you."

"Then you wont be."

'"But how?"

"Well I have to bite you. And then you have to drink my blood. Or you'll die"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not a lot."

She moved close to him and pulled her hair away from her neck.

"Not yet," he whispered. He kissed he neck then her lips, then he took off her jacket and her nightgown. An with trembling hands she helped him take off his skirt and pants. They got under the blankets and he took off her bra an her panties and the she took off his boxers. Then he got on top of her and kissed her. She tasted good. Like hot chocolate on his icy lips.

She was so beautiful. Beautiful and innocent. He looked at her lips, they were a dark healthy pink. He looked at her neck and kissed it. She smiled and then bit his ear. He laughed a little at the thought that she was biting him instead of the other way around. He kissed lower until he reach her breasts. They were perfect. Not small but not big and awkward either.

She started shaking as he gradually kissed lower. When he reach her vagina she started running her fingers there his hair. She moaned in pleasure as he licked and kissed her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked looking into her dark green eyes.

"Yes."

He kissed her once more lightly one the lips. Then pushed himself inside her. She grabbed him overcome by the sudden pain and muffled a scream in his chest. When her grip loosened he started the slowly and gently to push himself in and out.

All he wanted to do was please her. Nothing else. To make sure that she was never afraid ever again. Then he realized that he felt the warmest he had in years and it the midst of the heat and the kisses he bit her. Gently. She let out a small gasp and her fingers dug into his back once more and he bit a little harder but he only took just enough blood to make what was about to happen work.

After they were finished he got up an got a knife. He cut open his wrist enough to let it bleed then put the blood to her lips and she drank his blood. At first he didn't think that she would stop but when he pulled his arm away she did. And she looked at him. And she winced in sudden pain.

Then he laid down and held her as the pain that came with change consumed her for those few minutes. When she was better he asked her "So what do you want to do? The world is yours." he said smiling at her.

"I want to go see my parents but then with you. And I want you to go with me to say good-bye to them."

"Then that is what we will do, but for now we must hide because the sun is rising and if we don't it will kill us both."

He lead her to a darker room and in the middle was a coffin. He opened the lid an helped her in then he laid down with her.

"So where do we go now?" she asked.

"Well like you wanted we will first go see your parents….then to see mine….."


	2. Chapter 2

Unwanted Visit

_**Just so everyone knows I changed Alex's name to Sammy, because I have another story with the name Alex in it and I was confusing myself. Also I am in the process of revising the first chapter. So for all those who noticed just how bad my grammar is rejoice for salvation has came. Just joking, but read on.**_

Zack woke up to Liria's sleeping face. He didn't bother to wake her because he knew she would still be tired from the night before. He opened the coffin and breathed in the fresh night air.

The though finally accrued to him that Liria's parents were probably worried sick about her, but they would be more than worried once they told them that she would be leaving. They would probably think that Liria had fallen in love with a bad boy and that what he felt for her wasn't real, but this was more real than anything he had ever felt in his life. Also, considering how long he had lived he thought that should count for something.

He sat up and stretched. His head spun with thoughts. How was he going to tell the others? Leo was definitely not going to be pleased, but he would have to accept if he intended on making Zack the leader when he "moved on". The ceremony was scheduled for the following month. Zack would miss Leo once he left.

He zoned back into reality and stepped out of the coffin and just as his bare foot touched the floor of the small dark room, he realized that he and Liria weren't alone.

Two sets of cold black eyes were watching. He stared fiercely back as the two small figures stepped from the shadows. Allan was the first to speak.

"You're in trouble now golden boy," he whispered in a hissing voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said as quietly as he could.

"We came to tell you that it is time to leave," Sammy said chiming in. She gave her brother a harsh look. "Certain "problems" have made our need to leave a bit more urgent."

"What did you do?" Zack spat at the younger boy.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said mockingly as he grinned evilly.

"Boys…let's not fight…yet," Sammy said mimicking her brothers' cold smile. "We are supposed to meet back at mid-night. I suggest that with your current issue you not come in tardy as usual."

With that they disappeared into the shadows, but there cold eyes lingered after them. He turned and looked back at Liria, who was still asleep. She looked so peaceful. He hated to wake her, but if she wanted to see her parents then they needed to leave and soon.

_**I am sorry that this chapter was so short but I wasn't really that inspired to write a lot. I just realized how long it had been since I updated and I decided to write a little something. So for anyone who cares I hope you like it and plz review.**_


End file.
